Hostility and Friends
by itsVKEE
Summary: Its mainly about Hostility and Friends: JUST READ MY BIO THEN U'LL KNOWPairings: InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen SakuSasu. and yeah enjoy PLEASE PLEASE R&RMUCH APPRECIATED! tHERE REALLY ARE NO MAIN CHARACTERS!
1. Hostility and Friends

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Friends and Hostility**

Ino sat on the back bench staring at the hopeless clouds of puff as she waited for Shikamaru to arrive. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Why Hello Shikamaru, I suppose you are here to pick up Ino, am I right?" said Mrs Yamanaka as she answered the door.

"Yeah that would be nice," said Shikamaru as he slowly pushed himself to lean against the wooden door frame.

"Uh well I suppose I'll get Ino then," she said as she turned to get her daughter.

"Ino… Shikamaru's h-- Ino what are you wearing?" said Mrs Yamanaka astonished.

"Clothes" replied Ino simply "I'll be back around 10, BYE!"

…

"What did she say?" asked Shikamaru as they entered his silver, leather interiorized Peugeot.

"Oh nothing really, you know just the usual 'What are you wearing?' 'Don't come home too late" mimicked Ino

"How troublesome"

"I know, my mother's a pain always constantly- turn left here- telling me what to do and its just ughhh"

"Mmm hmm" replied Shikamaru for every word Ino said

"Well here we are" said Shikamaru

As Shikamaru exited his car he told Ino to wait, she was quite surprised as she didn't know what to expect. Soon after she realized why he told her to wait, she undid her seat belt and took his hand. As they entered the "Le Grande" restaurant Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke had already arrived and reserved a table.

The seated girls stood to greet Ino, as the seated boys stood and shook hands with Shikamaru.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Tenten

"My mum pestering me, you know how she is"

No body spoke; there was a long silence until Naruto broke it by thinking about his stomach.

"Uh well what do you say we order then?" suggested Naruto

"Yeah sure, why not" said Sakura

"Hi, I'm Cameron and I'll be your host for this evening, now what would you like to order, or would you like to order drinks first?"

"Uh drinks would be great thanks" said Neji

"Ok miss"

"Could I please have a uh Diet Coke minimal ice please" said Tenten

"Sparkling Water, thanks" said Neji

"Camomile Tea, please" Sakura said as she turned to talk to Tenten.

"Green Tea, please" ordered Sasuke

"Orange Juice" said Hinata shyly

"Soda water, please" said Naruto

"Creaming soda, um 2 ice cubes please" Ino said politely

"Normal room temperature water, please" said Shikamaru

…

The waitor came with their beverages, as he handed them out Tenten's phone began to vibrate.

"Hey I'll be right back; I'm just going to go get this ok"

Tenten rose and answered the call.

A few moments later Tenten arrived back inside, with a punishing look on her face

"Hey, you got back just in time" said Neji "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh nothing Gai just called to see where we were, Lee's been looking frantically for us and so have the others'"

"But I thought you said that you told Naruto to go tell Kakashi who would tell the others'" said Neji

"Well let's see if he got the message right," said Tenten as she turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto, you know how I asked you to go tell Kakashi to tell the others' that we were going out for lunch this weekend right, well did you tell him" asked Tenten as Naruto looked up at her from his ramen bowl.

"Yes I did tell Kakash- Sensei, why?"

"Because Gai just called up to tell me that Lee and others have been lookin' for us frantically ALL day, so did you tell him or NOT?"

"Um well uh…"

**Hey thanks for reading my story and please review it, **

**Any suggestions will be taken: and sorry guys NO GAY or LESBIAN relationships **

**Not really my thing.**

**Yuri Osamu**

**:P **


	2. A day at the Beach

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Friends and Hostility: Chapter Two**

**A day at the beach**

Naruto simply sat there in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto "I told Kakashi Sensei yesterday"

"Looks like he didn't get the message" smirked Neji

"Tell me …what you said… EXACTLY… what you said" demanded Tenten

"Um uh well, I was on my morning stroll when I saw Kakashi with his nose in his romantic books or something…."

**FLASHBACK- **

"_**Kakashi Sensei, wait, wait I need to tell you something"**_

_**Kakashi sighed and stopped for Naruto**_

"_**What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi**_

"_**Um well Tenten and Neji wish for me to tell you that Sasuke, Sakura- chan, Hinata- san, Shikamaru- kun, Ino- Chan, Tenten –san, Neji and I are all going for lunch and Neji and Tenten wish for you to tell the others that we won't be returning till late because we are going to the beach after too" said Naruto**_

"**_Rightio Naruto will do" said Kakashi and continued on his was to where ever he was going…._**

**- END FLASHBACK-**

"And that's all that happened" said Naruto as he finished his last sentence

"Did you make sure that he told the others?" asked Neji

"Uh um, well not exactly no" wept Naruto

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY, WE PLANNED THIS TRIP AGES AGO BECAUSE OF THESE EARLY BIRD RESERVATIONS" yelled Tenten

Now everyone at the table was looking at them awkwardly.

Then suddenly Sakura rose from her velvet chair and began to talk.

"Hey guys, um why are we worrying about this, when there could be other things to worry about, so Tenten go call Gai back and tell him that we are here and that we are going to the beach after and that we are all fine and sorry for any inconvenience and Neji go eat something and Naruto why don't you go help Hinata she's a bit freaked out, ok, Ok we are good to go," said Sakura "Oh and Naruto I still want my money back from that ramen I bought you"

"Uh yeah ok I'll give it back to you tomorrow" said Naruto

When everyone had finished eating they all paid the bill and exited the way they all came in.

"Ok so everyone we are going to the beach right?" asked Neji

"Yes we are" said Tenten

"Ok if we are going to the beach then we will all follow my lead ok?" asked Neji

"Ok we are following Neji" said Shikamaru.

When they all arrived at the beach Neji and Tenten first got out the towels and beach umbrellas and the food, although most of them weren't hungry because they had just recently eaten but they brought it just in case.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all played in the warm ocean sea until sundown. Then they dried themselves with the warm cotton towels that Tenten had supplied.

"So Tenten, how do you think the day's been?" asked Ino whilst sitting in Shikamaru's lap.

"Yeah it's been great, I really enjoyed it, I think we should have another day like this" said Tenten whilst also sitting in Neji's lap. "What about you Sa- Chan?"

"Yeah can't complain, I think we _should_ have another day like this, exceptlets not go to the restaurant first, I think we should just have a day at the beach"

"What do you think Hina- Chan?" asked Sakura

"Um well, I do like the beach, and I do like coming out here when I do occasionally have a day off" said Hinata starting to twitch her fingers together

"Since when have you had a day off?" demanded Tenten

"That day that you were sick and Neji had o take care of you, remember?" said Hinata

"Um _excuse_ me I never get sick" said Tenten

"Oh sure" replied Sakura

"Hey would you just _stop_ and enjoy the sun set _please_?" said Naruto

"Yeah just watch it go down before we go home" said Neji

And so the sun hovered below the horizon and they soon left for home on an adventure they would never forget.

Hey thanks for reading my story and please review it,

Any suggestions will be taken: and sorry guys **NO GAY **or **LESBIAN relationships**

Not really my thing.

And btw Hope you liked it

Yuri Osamu

: P 


End file.
